


Didn't Know what Hit Him

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Astronauts, astro-grumps!, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin just needed to fix an outside panel, and now he was unsure if he was going to live or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Know what Hit Him

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the people I told this idea to.

"Hey, I've been noticing one of the outer panels looking kinda..." Arin took a minute to find the word. "Loose."

Dan looked up from his notebook, where he was writing a song. That's one of the few things he could do on the ship to pass the time. "You're thinking about going to fix it?"

"Yep." Arin cracked his knuckles. "Who knows, maybe I'll find something to actually do out there." He sighed. "In here is boring as fuck."

"Well," Dan smirked. "what kind of fun do you think you'd have being an astronaut? There aren't exactly alien babes to party with, dude." He went back to his writing. 

His friend came over and pretended to tickle underneath Danny's chin. "You're the only babe I need to party with." Arin winked at him.

"Jesus Christ, this mission isn't to Uranus, Hanson."

"Keep an eye on me out there, would you?" Arin asked genuinely as he was walking out of the room. "Just in case."

Dan nodded and put his journal down. Socks hit cool floor as he padded over to one of the windows in the spaceship. They were being sent to check on a space station that they were getting close to, but decided to park their ship a sizable distance away from it just in case. The two astronauts had become friends during training, and this mission was supposed to be understandably easy.

He saw Arin, in the space suit, coming up slowly to the panel that even Dan could see was loose. He looked focused, but that didn't stop Dan was tapping on the glass. His partner looked up at the motion to getting flipped the bird, and instantly laughed a laugh Dan couldn't hear.

"Alright, AstroBoy..." Dan muttered to himself. "Let's see if you know how to use those tools you've got."

Arin was busy fixing the panel with one of his tools. He had his mouth screwed to one side in earnest as he fumbled with the tool. Suddenly, something oncoming was reflecting the sun's light enough to catch Dan's attention. His eyes flicked over to it, and a small bead of dread started building up in his stomach.

A piece of debris was getting a bit too close too fast. 

He didn't do anything just yet, hoping that the debris would veer away as most did. Instead, it seemed to have a dead set course straight for them.

"Oh, shit." He cursed under his breath and started to tap the glass. Arin didn't notice at first, still fiddling with the panel. Firm slaps against the glass finally caught his attention. Dan was pointing at something right behind him, and he couldn't help but feel worried. The look his friend was giving him meant trouble. 

The man tried to turn fully around to check out what was heading towards him, but found out another, much more serious problem. His cord connecting him to the ship was caught up on another outside part of it. Arin bit his lip, trying to pull it free from where he was. It seemed to only make it worse, making the cord tighter and harder to free.

The approaching mass was coming at them fast. Dan continued to smack the glass as an indicator for Arin to hurry up. He thought the motion would catch Arin's attention, but he seemed more preoccupied with his tether. Danny saw how more desperate he was grabbing at his cord, and his own eyes widened. He was stuck.

"Arin?" He spoke as if the man could hear him. "Arin!" Dan was urging him to move in some way with hand movements, but Arin's cord was stuck no matter where he moved. The tether wasn't budging, the deadly debris not moving a degree off course.

Dan continued to scream his partner's name, and even told him to disconnect his tether. "Disconnect! Disconnect!" His hands were moving frantically in front of the window, making the motion of disconnecting. Arin wasn't looking up, he was too busy trying to free himself and the cord. Danny debated whether or not he should go out to actually get him, but he knew that doing that would be worthless. The amount of time it would take would have the odds stacked against him too high.

"I can't- it won't... fuck!" Arin was tethered to the spot. His tried to pull it, but his strength couldn't loosen it up. "I've got to..." Arin tried looking behind him, and saw what exactly was coming for him. "Shit, shit, shit-" He tried to untangle it even more recklessly. All of a sudden, he stopped, and began to untether himself. It was the safest bet now, and once it was undone, Arin looked at the window with an unsure smile as Dan screamed his name so loud he felt his voice crack.

The debris came in suddenly, even knocking Dan off balance. He recovered and scrambled over to the window. "No..." He whispered. The whisper raised in volume as his eyes scanned all he could see out of the small window. "No, no, no, no..." And finally, they rested on a body, spiraling backwards away from the ship due to the force of the debris that hit. 

The only part that tore Dan apart more than ever was that he wasn't even given the solace that Arin was actually dead as he was expelled into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
